Party Favours
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack finds a piece of paper in a file about Ianto's dad, he isn't dead
1. Chapter 1

Party Favours

Why was it that when you were in a hurry, everything seemed to be against you. So it was for Ianto Jones. He was busy buying balloons and party goods, but everywhere he went, they seem to be crowded. Everyone seemed to be buying the same as him.

He looked at his watch. 10am.

"Come on, come on." Ianto tapped his foot impatiently.

_**Jack is gonna be miffed. No coffee this morning. Well, not since we got out of bed this morning **_Ianto allowed himself a smile, remembering the night of passion.

He was brought back to the present by the check out girl. She called to him, then eyed him as he put his overfilled basket in front of her. Scanning each item, she gave Ianto a plastic bag to put everything in. One by one, the items filled three carrier bags.

"Thirty five pounds and seventy four pence."

Ianto happily handed over the money. He waited for a receipt and then left. Walking further up the road, Ianto went into a coffee shop, ordering coffee and a danish pastry. A little reward to himself, for getting all the party favours. After all, what was another fifteen minutes or so?

After leaving the café, Ianto headed back to his car. He was hoping that Gwen and Owen were keeping Jack busy so that he could slip into the Information Centre and hide the bags from him. Jack was like a kid, always searching for the goodies until he found them. Not this time. Ianto would make sure of that.

This time was going to be very different. They weren't letting on about the party they were going to throw for Jack's umpteenth birthday.

Ianto was in his element. He was going to bake a cake himself. When he didn't know, but do it he would. Jack's birthday was in two days.

"Come on, Jack. I thought you said you knew how to play this game," Owen said, pushing the coin further than Jack.

"Of course I do. Shove halfpenny. I've played it lots of times."

"Yeah, right."

"My mind just isn't on it. Where's Ianto," he asked' looking around. "I need a cup of his coffee."

"You know Ianto. Off buying a new suit. A tie. Who knows with 'im."

Jack frowned.

"Why, you need coffee?"

"Oh, no. Not yours I don't." Jack laughed.

"Bloody charmin'."

Jack laughed again. "Okay, enough. Work to do." Jack went up to his office.

_**Where is Ianto Jones? **_Owen asked himself.

Just as he said that, Ianto appeared at the sliding door, giving Owen a thumbs up.

"Ianto? Coffee." Jack yelled from his office.

"Eyes everywhere." Joked Owen.

Ianto smiled.

"Coming right up, Jack."

Ianto quickly moved to the kitchen area where the coffee machine was. He went to work making one of his famous coffee delights. Jack's preference was industrial strength. Taking the coffee to Jack, he placed it on his desk.

"And where have you been?"

"Micha's birthday next month. Wanted to see what was around for a girl her age," he lied.

Jack frowned. "Right."

"Will there be anything else, Jack?"

"No."

"Right. I'll get back to filing then." Ianto gave Jack a beaming smile, a peck on the cheek and was gone.

Jack shook his head, and smiled. "Damned Welshman."

Ianto busied himself in the archives, way below the main Hub area. Collating files. Photocopying old files for backups, and generally tidying up. He knew the place back to front. Every file, every sheet of paper, had it's place and Ianto knew exactly where it was.

After a couple of hours, Ianto touched the coms devise in his right ear. "Anyone for lunch?" he ask Jack.

"Think you can spare the time?" said Jack, sarcastically.

"Well, now you come to mention it….." Ianto laughed.

"My office, now."

"On my way."

Ianto closed the filing cabinets and tidied the desk before leaving. He turned to look, making sure he hadn't missed anything. Satisfied, he went up to Jack's office.

"You called?" he smiled, sitting in the chair opposite Jack.

Jack held a piece of paper in his hand. He waved it at Ianto. "This just landed on my desk."

"Carrier pigeon," quipped Ianto.

"Fell out of a file I had under yours."

"Why would you have my file up here?" Ianto frowned. "You already know everything there is about me, don't you?"

"I like to go through the team files every now and then." Jack answered.

Ianto nodded. "Okay."

"According to this, your father isn't dead. Why would you say he was?"

Ianto stood. "Lunch. What about lunch?"

"Sit, Ianto!"

"Jack…."

"Now!"

Ianto obeyed, dropping his head so he looked at his hands resting in his lap.

"Why, Ianto? Does Rhiannon know, or is he died to her, too?"

"She….thinks he's dead."

Jack shook his head. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just leave it at that?"

"No, I'm afraid we can't." Jack stood, rounded the desk and perched on the edge in front of Ianto. "Talk to me, Ianto."

"What do you want me to say, Jack? He was a monster, okay. He treated me like a dog." Ianto looked away. "He pushed me until I nearly cracked."

Jack put a hand under Ianto's chin, turning his head so their eyes were meeting. "I'm sorry, Cariad."

"He treated Rhiannon like a Princess. Why couldn't he love me?"

A single tear slipped from Ianto's eye. Jack brushed it away with a kiss.

"I tried, Jack. I really did. After I came out of prison, I buckled down. Studied like mad at uni. But it still wasn't enough. Not for Tad. Was never enough."

"What about you mom?"

Ianto smiled. "Mam did her best. Loved me, cared for me." Ianto stood, moving over to the window. "When Tad was reported as missing, I was glad. I didn't want him to come back." Ianto turned to face Jack. "There was a coach crash, Tad went walk-about. They didn't find him for three days." Ianto smiled. "They were three of the best days I'd ever had at home. Then he turns up at this farmhouse." He shrugged.

"He was that bad?"

"I remember once, I was on a swing having fun with Rhiannon. Tad decides he's going to push me, even though I didn't want him to. He pushed me so hard, I fell, breaking my leg."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Ianto sighed, moving to stand in front of Jack. "He always pushed me too hard. I could never do anything right."

Jack took him into his arms, hugging him close. He felt Ianto melt into his embrace and sigh deeply.

"I just wanted his to love me like he loved my sister."

"I'm sure he did, in his own way."

Ianto pulled back slightly so he could see Jack's face. "Can we forget about this now?"

"Do you know where he is?"

Ianto shook his head.

"I do."


	2. Chapter 2

PF Chapter 2

Anger flared in Ianto's eyes as he walked within inches of Jack. "You went behind my back?"

"Would you have given me permission?"

Ianto just stared.

"Didn't think so."

"How long have you known, Jack?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" Ianto was horrified. "You had no right, Jack. Just because we're…."

"Lovers?" finished Jack.

Ianto stormed out of the office, slamming the door.

Gwen looked up, watching as he descended the stairs and headed for the sliding door.

"Ianto!" Jack called after him. "Wait!"

Ianto wasn't listening.

Gwen brought up the CCTV cameras dotted around the Bay. "He's headed for his car."

"What did you say to 'im, Jack?" asked Owen.

"I've found his father."

"He's dead, Jack," said Gwen.

Jack shook his head. "No, he's alive."

"And you went and found 'im. Nice one, Jack." Owen walked to stand by Gwen and look at the monitors. "Where's 'e off to, I wonder?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say his flat." Jack said, putting on his greatcoat.

"Let 'im be. Haven't you upset 'im enough for one day?"

Jack ignored Owen and headed for the secret lift.

Once up beside the Water Tower, Jack headed for the Red Dragon car park. He had a car parked there and was going to use it to follow Ianto. It had a tracking devise and Ianto's car was fitted with a monitoring chip.

Manoeuvring the car out into traffic, Jack turned the tracker on. Ianto was headed towards Cardiff town centre and maybe his flat.

Keeping a safe distance, Jack regretted making his lover so angry. How could he possibly have thought Ianto would want to know where his father was. Ianto saying that he was dead was a clue that he didn't want anything to do with him. But still Jack had persisted.

_**Big mistake, Jack**_

Turning his attention back to the road ahead, Jack pulled into St Mary Street and then Westgate Street.

_**He's going to his flat **_

Ianto parked his car, locked it and went into the nearest bar. _**Great **_thought Jack _**He's gonna get smashed **_

Parking his car, Jack sat and waited for Ianto to come out of the bar. Two hours later, Ianto almost fell out.

"And don't come back!"

Ianto made an obscene gesture with his finger, before staggering towards a side road that lead to the back entrance to the flats he lived in.

Jack got out of his car and followed him.

Ianto was just turning the key in the door as Jack walked up behind him.

Ianto smiled.

_**That'll be the drink **_Jack thought

"Come to baby sit me? I don't need you, Jack. I am quite capable…."

The door opened and Ianto almost fell through into the hallway. Jack caught his arm, steadying him. Ianto pulled away.

"What do you want, Jack? Sex is out of the question."

Jack smiled. _**Cute, Ianto. Very cute **_"What happened at the bar?"

"You were there? Course you were." Ianto walked into the living room, chucked his keys on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. "Difference of opinion."

"Right."

"Mmm. Rugby," Ianto laughed. "I think."

A tear appeared in his eye. "Why, Jack? I put my past behind me. Why?"

Jack sat beside Ianto. "I'm sorry. I thought….I don't know what I thought." He rubbed his lovers back. "I thought you would be pleased."

"No. Rhiannon will be pleased and she'll hate me for telling her he was dead." Ianto began to cry softly.

Jack took him into his arms, stroking his face. Kissing his hair. "I am so sorry, Cariad. I had no idea."

"Nobody ever….truly loved me….until you."

Sshh. It's okay. I'm sorry."

Jack let Ianto cry until he was all cried out.

"Come back to the Hub with me. Let's forget about your father."

Ianto shook his head. "I can't," he lowered his head against Jack's shoulder. "Where is he?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Penarth."

"He didn't run far then." Ianto explained. "After the crash, he was different. He hated everyone, except Rhiannon. Mam, me, we were just there for him to snipe at. Finally he just up and left just before Rhiannon got pregnant. Man and I told her he died in a house fire in a different part of Newport. There was a body found. It was unrecognisable, but we knew it wasn't Tad."

"You don't have to follow up on this. I can just throw the address away."

"A part of me wants to know why he left. What did we do to make him leave." Ianto sat up, looking at Jack. "But most of me hates him."

Jack sighed.

"I was just sixteen when he left. Everything I did after that was for Mam. I wanted to show her that I wasn't my father's son." Ianto leaned his head back against the sofa. "I studied hard to make her proud of me I was recruited by Torchwood. Then you…." Their eyes met and held for a long moment. "Take me to him, Jack," was all Ianto said, before standing up and heading, albeit a little unsteady, towards the front door.

"No. Not in your state. Take a shower. Get something to eat. We'll go tomorrow."

Ianto nodded, knowing it was useless to argue.

Over the next hour or so, Jack sat in the living room while Ianto showered, moving to the kitchen while Ianto had something to eat. Jack declined any food but accepted the offer of coffee.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you back at the Hub. It was a shock, that's all."

"No apology necessary. I should've told you right from the start."

They both drank their coffee.

"Could you maybe, stay here tonight?" asked Ianto.

Jack smiled. "I'd like that," he said, reaching across the hable and taking hold of Ianto's hand. Their fingers entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

PF Chapter 3

Jack and Ianto watch a little TV and then went out for Fish and Chips and a bottle of Iron Brew from Ianto's local chip shop, just up the road. Once back in the flat, they chatted while eating, but never once mentioned Ianto's Tad.

Before going to bed, Ianto poured them both a small whisky, Ianto was only just getting over the skinful he'd had after leaving the Hub earlier, so daren't drink too much.

Settling down for the night, Jack took Ianto into his arms, caressing his face with his fingertips. Kissing his forehead, his lips. They slept peacefully in each others arms. They didn't need to make love. Not tonight. Tonightthey just needed each other. To be wanted.

In the morning, Ianto awoke to find himself alone in bed. He got up and walked into the living room, naked. Jack was sat on the sofa in his underwear, staring at a piece of paper.

"Is that Tad's address?"

"Yeah." Jack looked up. "Nice," he patted the sofa beside him and Ianto curl up in his arms. "73 Chestnut Way, Penarth."

"Less than 4 miles away from the Hub. All this time. So near."

"You okay?"

Ianto nodded and got up. "I'm gonna grab a shower, you wanna join me?"

"Oh, yeah." Jack smiled, patting Ianto on the butt.

After they had showered and dressed, Jack and Ianto went down to the street.

"Who's car are we taking?" asked Ianto.

"Mine. I wanna drive."

Ianto didn't protest.

Driving out of Cardiff, Jack wondered if the day was going to turn out bad for Ianto Jones. He stole sideways glances at Ianto, who tried very hard not to notice.

Jack chose to drive passed the Hub, with it's beautiful silver Water Tower and over the bridge that span part of Cardiff Bay. He drove on passed Asda, and up into Penarth.

Finding the road Brin Jones lived in was easy. Finding Brin Jones at home, might be another matter.

Parking the car, Jack turned off the ignition and turned to face Ianto. "We can go back if you want. You don't have to do this. Not today."

"Yes, I do." Ianto got out of the car and waited for Jack to do the same.

The curtain in the front window of number 73, moved slightly.

"Someone's home." Jack stated.

Ianto swallowed hard, leading the way to the front door.

Jack rang the door bell, then stood back behind Ianto, waiting for it to open.

A man in his mid forties opened the door. He just stood there, staring at Ianto.

"Been expectin' you these past eight years." Brin Jones stepped aside allowing Ianto and Jack to enter.

"Through to the left," he said, closing the door behind him. "Not much, but it's home."

Ianto turned to look at his Tad as he entered the room behind Jack. Eying him up and down, remembering the man from eight years ago.

"I wasn't interested in finding you," he looked at Jack. "My life was better, is better, without you in it."

Brin laughed. "You got some nerve, boy."

"We had to lie to Rhiannon after you ran off, do you know that?. She thinks you're dead."

"Best keep it that way then."

Ianto smiled. "Yes, best."

"I was just going to put the kettle on. Fancy a cuppa tea?"

"No."

"A chat, maybe?"

Ianto stared. "Why did you run away? What did we do that was so bad, you had to leave like that, without a word?"

Brin ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Don't know really, son."

Ianto cringed at the word 'son'.

" After the accident, I felt different somehow, inside. Those three days alone, trying to find my way back." Brin shook his head. "It changed me. I couldn't stand being around other people…."

"Other people?" cut in Ianto. "We were your family, for Christsake! We needed you!"

"You never needed me!" he shouted. "You had your Mam."

"I tried so hard to make you love me."

"I tried to make you into a man!"

Tears rolled down Ianto's face. "I was a child! You tormented me! Why me? What did I ever do to you to make me feel so unwanted?"

"To wanted make you strong. Not like me, I was weak."

"You broke my leg."

"That was an accident. I pushed you too high. Look at you now, Ianto. You're a grown man. You look well. I bet you have a good job. Well liked. You have all the things I could never give you."

"All I wanted was your love." Ianto turned away. "I have hated you so long, but now I pity you. You've missed so much. Rhiannon got married and has two beautiful children." Ianto concentrated on Jack's face.

Jack moved closer to Ianto, letting him know he was there for him.

"You were both better off without me."

"And Mam?"

"She was a good woman. I treated her wrong."

Ianto turned, his fists clenched. "She died, wondering what she did to turn you away. What _**she **_did. I could kill you for what you put her through." Ianto took a step towards his father, then stopped.

"And I don't blame you, son."

Ianto turned to Jack. "I can't do this. I can't….stay here another minute. Please….let's go home."

Jack guided him towards the front door, but Brin Jones caught Ianto's arm.

"What did you expect? That we'd greet eachother with open arms? No. I saw what you were going to grow into. Like those before you. Shoplifting. Joyriding. Prison. Just like all the others on our street."

"I wasn't like all the others. I made one mistake. Just one. It never happened again. I worked hard. Went to college. Made something of myself."

"And that's good. But back then, I thought different."

"Please, Jack." Ianto pleaded.

Jack nodded, opening the front door.

"You'll be back, count on it."

Ianto turned to face his father. "When hell freezes over."

Once outside, Ianto took a gulp of fresh air.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I did this to you." Jack said, unlocking the car.

Ianto shook his head and got into the car. "Let's go back to the flat. I don't want the others to see me like this. You don't have to stay. I'll be alright on my own."

"No way. I'm staying with you."

They drove back to Ianto's flat in total silence. Jack watched Ianto, but didn't say anything. Ianto kept looking out of the window, not wanting to make eye contact with Jack.

On reaching the flat, Ianto went straight to the bathroom. Closing the door, he slide down until he was sitting on the floor, buried his head in his hands and began to cry uncontrollably.

On hearing him, Jack went to the door and tried to open it. "Ianto? Let me in. Ianto?"

Ianto continued to cry.

"Please, Cariad. Open the door."

Ianto slide across the floor to lean against the shower glass. He brought his knees up, resting his head against them. Jack opened the door. He was beside Ianto, on his knees pulling the younger man to him.

"Sshh. It's gonna be okay."

Ianto's body shook with raw emotion. A tear slide down Jack's face at seeing his lover in so much pain. He rocked Ianto gently, whispering endearments into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

PF Chapter 4

Jack slowly stood, bring Ianto with him. He guided him into the bedroom and carefully undressed him. Ianto didn't try to resist. He sat Ianto on the bed and lefting his feet up until he was lying down. Going round to the other side of the bed, Jack undressed himself and got in beside Ianto. He took the younger man in his arms and kissed him gently. Ianto kissed him back. The kiss became passionate, Ianto holding on as tight as he could. Jack rolled over so he was above Ianto and looked deep into his eyes. They held longing. Desperate for love. Jack obliged, lifting Ianto's legs over his shoulders. Preparing Ianto for entry, Jack smiled at his lover. Ianto closed his eyes, lost in the moment. Jack gradually entered Ianto, moving slowly at first, then gradually getting faster. Ianto threw his head back against the pillow and moaned softly, stretching his arms out to touch Jack's handsome face.

It had been a few days since they last made love, so Jack didn't rush. He wanted to love this man to his very soul. Wanted to show him how much he was loved. How much he was needed.

Quickening his pace, Jack felt his body tingle with anticipation. Felt the lithe body beneath him buck and move in unison. He smiled, watching the beautiful man beneath him.

Jack drew out of Ianto, then pushed back in and stopped. He positioned himself so that he was touching Ianto's prostate, then began to move ever so slowly, heightening the pleasure for both of them. Ianto opened his eye, pure love shone in them. A tear spilled from each eye and was blinked away.

As they came together, Ianto cried out, watching Jack as he emptied his seed into him.

After making love, Jack took Ianto into his arms and they fell asleep. Both sated. Both filled with warmth and love for each other.

When they awoke, it was 3pm. Jack kissed Ianto on the nose.

"What time is it?" he asked Jack.

"3 o'clock."

Ianto stretched. "Shall I make coffee?"

Jack kissed him on the lips. "Great idea, Cariad. Shall I go buy lunch?"

"Mmm. Big Mac, fries and a chocolate milk shake, please."

Jack got out of bed and dressed himself. "Coming right up." Jack walked to the bedroom door then turned to look at Ianto. "How are you, Yan?"

Ianto smiled. "I'm fine, Jack. Now go. I'm famished."

Jack returned the smile and left.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack returned with a McDonalds brown paper bag and two milkshakes. He unloaded the bag on the kitchen table.

"Two Big Macs. Two large fries. Two chocolate milkshakes and….two apple danish." Jack stood back, looking at the feast before him.

Ianto had made a large pot of coffee and had set it on the table beside to mugs.

"Perfect," said Jack, pulling out a chair for Ianto, before sitting himself.

Ianto had a bathrobe on and bare feet.

"Dressed for the occasion, I see." Jack laughed.

"Yes. I made the effort. I was going to sit here naked, but then again, I wanted food." he laughed.

"Oh, Ianto Jones, I can give you that, baby."

"I bet you can, Cariad."

They both began to eat.

"Mmm, I forgot how hungry I was."

"Yep, great sex can do that to ya." Jack smiled wickedly.

"Great sex? Great sex? Is that what it was?" joked Ianto. "Mmm, let me think back…."

Jack threw a soggy chip at him. "Brat!"

"Oi! It was great sex, though." admitted Ianto, winking.

"Thank you. I aim to please."

"No, Jack. You just aim."

They both laughed, finishing their meal.

Clearing away the containers, Ianto poured the coffee.

"Was he what you expected?" Jack asked, tentatively.

Ianto didn't answer straight away. "He's lost a bit of weight, and hair," he ran a hand through his own hair. "But he's just as cold and unloving as then."

Jack got up and stood beside Ianto, rubbing his back. "You never have to go back there, you know that, don't you?"

Ianto nodded. "But I need to tell Rhiannon. I owe it to her."

Jack understood. "When were you thinking of telling her?"

Ianto turned to look directly at Jack. "No time like the present."

Jack frowned. "Today? Can't this wait a few days?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. If have to do this now, today, or I never will." he continued to clear the table, then went into the bedroom to get dressed, favouring jeans and a polo shirt. He opened the closet door and grabbed his jacket.

They took Ianto's car. He wanted to drive, keep his mind off of what he was about to tell his sister.

Would she hate him? Lash out? Accept that it was the best thing to do at the time?

Ianto, shifted in his seat, then looked at Jack. "Thanks for coming with me. You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did."

As they neared the estate where Rhiannon liked with her husband Johnny and their two children, Ianto slowed the car down.

"Yan?"

Ianto turned the car around.

"Yan, talk to me."

"I have to talk to him again."

"Yan!"

Ianto kept looking straight ahead. He didn't want to see the look of concern in Jack's blue eyes.

"I need closure. I didn't get that this morning." Ianto laughed. "He was right, damn him. He said I'd be back."

Ianto gunned the engine, heading back to Penarth. Parking outside the house, he left the door open in his haste to get to the front room. Jack followed after him, closing the car door.

"Yan, wait up."

Ianto wasn't listening, he was already banging on the door. As soon as Brin Jones opened it, Ianto hit him full in the face. "That's for Mam!"

Brin fell backwards, landing on his butt.

Jack managed to get in between them. "Ianto! Back off!"

"Get out of my way, Jack. This is between me and him." Ianto pointed at his father.

Brin wiped the blood from his mouth. "Feel better?"

"No." Ianto moved forward, ready to strike again.

"Ianto."

Brin laughed. "Good right hook."

Ianto balled his fists, and stood his ground. "Get up!"

"So you can knock me down again? I think I'll stay here, thanks."

Ianto grabbed him by the arm. "You're coming with me."

Brin stood up. "Where to, son?"

"To see your daughter."

Brin shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Ianto, let him go."

Ianto didn't take his eyes off his father. "I can't face her alone, Jack. He has to explain. She can't hate me, too."

"I don't hate you, Ianto. Never did," he smiled. "I could never quite work you out, though. Thought you were a bit of a sissy. But look at you. You've turned out just fine, hasn't he?" he asked Jack.

Jack nodded.

"Who are you, anyway?" he asked Jack.

Ianto answered for him. "Jack's my partner."

"Partner? You own a business, or something?"

"No. Jack's my lover."

Brin laughed. "Oh, I see."

"No you don't."

"Man enough to hit your own father, but not man enough to woo the ladies."

Ianto flung himself at his father, striking out again, but Jack caught his arm.

"No!"

"Get out of here. You're no son of mine. I didn't raise a faggot."

Jack stood before him, almost nose to nose. "No, you didn't raise him at all. His mother did, and she did a good job. You should be proud of him."

"Get out! Both of you, just get out!"

Jack pushed Ianto towards the open door.

"And don't come back," he shouted after them, before slamming the door.

Tears of frustration flooded from Ianto's eyes. Jack led him to the passenger door. "I'll drive."

Ianto cried silently.

"Where to now?" asked Jack.

Ianto could only shake his head in reply.

Jack sighed, started the engine and headed towards Cardiff.


	5. Chapter 5

PF Chapter 5

The drive back to Cardiff seemed to take forever, but it was less than twenty minutes. Jack wasn't quite sure where to take Ianto and opted for his flat. Once inside, Jack put the kettle on and made sure Ianto was seated. He hated seeing his lover in so much distress.

"It's getting late. I'll get some food in and we can eat later."

"Not hungry."

"You will be."

"I just want to be alone."

Jack shook his head. "Can't do that."

Ianto stood, going into the bathroom. He didn't close the door. They didn't need any privacy for their ablutions. They shared almost everything.

After flushing the toilet, Ianto went in to the kitchen. Jack was pouring boiling water into the café tier.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. I'm gonna nip into Tesco and buy a few things."

Ianto just nodded, moving back to sit in the living room.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Ianto nodded. "I really wanted to hit him again. If you hadn't have stopped me…."

Jack sighed, sitting next to the younger man. "You wouldn't have gone that far. I just didn't want you hurting yourself."

Ianto forced a smile. "Good old Jack. Always looking out for me."

"I love you."

Ianto took hold of Jack's hand. "And I love you."

"Right. I'll be back in a short while. Anything you need?"

"No," he looked at the carpet, then, "Jack. Thanks."

Jack just smiled.

As soon as Jack was out of the building, Ianto got his car keys and headed for the door. Minutes later he was in his car, heading for his sisters house. It was nearly 6.45pm by this time. But Ianto was determined to speak to her today.

Jack walked around the supermarket putting items into his basket. A young woman eyes him, giving Jack a brilliant smile. _**If you only knew **_he thought, but smiled back. He queued and paid for the items, then headed back to the flat.

"I hope you haven't drunk all that coffee."

Silence.

"Yan?"

No answer.

"Yan?" Jack dropped the carrier bag and searched the flat. "Damn!" He headed back downstairs to look for Ianto's car. It was gone.

Taking out his own car keys, Jack unlocked the door, got inside and then called Gwen.

"Gwen, need you to activate the tracking devise in Ianto's car and let me know where he is right now."

"On it, Jack" pause. "Headed out of Cardiff town centre towards Newport.

"His sisters place." He sighed, relieved that Ianto wasn't headed back to Penarth. "Thanks, Gwen."

"Is everything alright, Jack?"

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jack hung up.

Heading out into traffic, Jack made his way to Newport. He knew where Rhiannon lived. Had been there once, when he and Ianto told her about their relationship. To their surprise, she didn't say much. Just wanted Ianto to be happy.

The drive to Newport that time of night was quite slow. Stragglers coming home from work. People going out for the evening.

When he arrived outside Rhiannon's house, he saw Ianto's car. From outside he could hear shouting. A man, Ianto and a woman, Rhiannon.

"You lied to me! How could you do that?"

"It was for the best."

"For you, maybe. What about me? Did you ever stop to think for one moment about me? No."

"Please, we did it for you."

Jack knocked at the door. Johnny opened it.

"You better come in. I daren't break them up."

Jack made his way to the kitchen. Ianto was stood by the back door. Rhiannon was stood by the sink.

Rhiannon saw Jack. "Arh, Jack. Come to protect him, have we?"

Jack didn't say anything.

"Stay out of this," Ianto said, looking at Jack.

"Shouting won't get either of you anywhere."

Rhiannon gave Jack a hard stare. "No, but it will make me feel a lot better."

Ianto eyed his sister. "I have his address, if you want to see him."

"Of course I want to see him. Why wouldn't I?"

Ianto shook his head.

"I can't believe you and Mam lied to me."

Ianto spun around, his back towards Rhiannon.

"I don't want you here, Ianto. I want you and Jack to leave, please."

"Rhiannon…."

Johnny stepped forward, "You heard he, gay boy. Leave."

Jack gave Johnny such a look, that he stepped back a pace.

"Come on, Ianto. Let's go."

"But…."

Jack pulled him by the arm. "Now, Ianto."

"Your not wanted here, either of you." Johnny called after them.

Once back in his car, Ianto turned the key in the ignition.

"Hey, wait."

"What for?"

Just then, Jack's phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Jack, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're….fine," he lied.

"Are you and Ianto going to make it in tomorrow. It's you birthday, remember."

"Yeah. I don't know. I'll call you in the morning. I have to go. Something's come up." Jack hung up, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"I don't want you to drive back."

"We can't leave a car here, Jack. They'll strip it clean."

Jack sighed. "Okay. I'll follow you. Drive straight back to your flat or to the Hub. Nowhere else. Got it?"

"Don't treat me like a child, Jack."

"Then stop acting like one." Jack regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but he couldn't take them back. "Just go home, Ianto. I'm going back to the Hub."

Ianto sighed. "Jack, wait." Getting out of his car, Ianto approached Jack. "I'm….sorry. I shouldn't have come here without you." He saw the look Jack was giving him. "Okay, I shouldn't have come at all. I wanted her to know."

"Why?"

Ianto looked at him, puzzled. "I needed for her to know what he's really like."

"You wanted to hurt her, too."

"No! I….I." Turning, Ianto got back into his car and drove off.

Frustrated, Jack followed after him.

They played cat and mouse all the way back to the Hub. Once there Jack went straight to his office and closed the door. Feeling defeated, Ianto went to the rooms reserved for guests. The phone in one of the rooms started ringing. Ianto picked it up. "Hello?"

"Come up to my office."

"Be right up."

Ianto went back into the main Hub area and up to Jack's office. Jack was stood with his back to the door. He turned when Ianto opened the door.

"I don't want to fight with you, Cariad, you know that. But what you did tonight was wrong on so many levels." Jack began to pace. "Think what Rhiannon is going through right now. You didn't leave her his address and she didn't ask."

"But…." began Ianto.

Jack held his hand up and cut Ianto off. "No excuses, Ianto. What your father did was wrong. Hurting you was wrong. Hurting her was worse."

Ianto moved towards the phone. "I'll call her, give her his address."

"No, you won't."

"Jack…."

Jack gave him one of his 'don't push it' looks.

"I'll text it to her. It's up to her then."

Ianto thought about the last time he was in Jack's office. "Oh, hell! Your birthday. It's tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. I bought balloons and candles. I was gonna bake a cake."

Jack shook his head and smiled. "That's where you were."

Ianto nodded.

"Come here."

Ianto walked into Jack's open arms. Jack kissed him.

"What have I done?" he said into Ianto's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

PF Chapter 6

Ianto looked at Jack, saw the anguish in his face. "It's not your fault, Cariad. I made it ten time worse. I shouldn't have lost my temper and hit Tad, and I shouldn't have gone to see Rhiannon. You were right. I should have waited until tomorrow." Ianto lowered his head. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Jack stroked his face. "It's not all your fault. I found the note."

"But who put it there, Jack? Who knew about Tad?"

Jack held Ianto at arms length. "I don't know. It was just there. I didn't recognise the hand writing, but it wasn't yours."

"Send the text to Rhiannon and get this over with. Tomorrow is your birthday and I don't want anything to spoil it." Ianto kissed Jack, then moved to look out of the window to the Hub below.

"I had it all planned, your birthday." Ianto turned. "Should have known better." Ianto smiled at Jack.

"It will be the best birthday ever, as long as you are there, Yan."

"Let's go out, Jack. Doesn't matter where. It's a nice night. We can have dinner. Go to a movie. Just walk. Anything."

Jack laughed.

"What?"

"I just remembered all that food on the floor at your flat. Better go there tomorrow before it rots and makes the whole place smell."

Ianto sighed. "Yeah, I'd forgotten about you going shopping. Was there anything nice?"

"Oh, let me think." Jack sat at his desk. "Bread. Milk. Butter. Strawberries. Cream."

Ianto licked his lips. "Don't. I'm starved."

"Let's go grab a meal at the Oriental Garden." "Can you send the text first?"

Jack nodded, taking out his mobile phone. "Doing it now."

When Jack had finished, he and Ianto walked over to the Red Dragon Centre and the Chinese Buffet.

After dinner, they walked around the Bay by the Norwegian Church, stopping to look out across Cardiff Bay, before heading back to the Hub.

"You wanna sleep with me tonight, or in the guest room?"

Ianto put his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him close. "I want to wake up next to you on your birthday."

They kissed..

"Thank you."

Jack went down the ladder first, followed by Ianto. They undressed slowly, taking their time. Teasing each other. Ianto got into bed first as he slept by the wall. Jack climbed in beside him. The light from the Hub, shone down into the bedroom, illuminating the ladder. Jack turned onto his back putting his left arm under Ianto's head. Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest, just under his chin. They laid like that for ten minutes, without saying a word, then Jack said. "She'll come around, Rhiannon. I know she will. It was out of love for her, what you and your mother did," he kissed Ianto on the forehead. "Did you father….beat you?"

"He hit me a few times with a strap. It was mostly words and gestures. I felt like I never fitted in in his world. I was an outsider in my own home." Ianto lifted his head to look into Jack's eyes. "I wanted him to love me, like you do."

"Some people aren't capable of love, Yan. Maybe the crash changed him, maybe he just changed. We'll never know. You have to let it go. He doesn't want anything to do with you, that's okay, isn't it?"

Ianto was silent for a few minutes. "Until you mentioned him a few days ago, I hadn't thought about him in a long while, is that wrong?"

"No. He abandoned you and your family. It's natural for you to resent him. Even hate him." Jack snuggled down against his young lover. "Rhiannon will see him for what he is, not what he was."

Ianto got up on one elbow and looked down at Jack lovingly. He kissed him gently, touching his face with his finger tips. He could feel himself becoming aroused. Slowly he moved so he was on top of Jack, lying between his legs. Jack was aroused, too. They moved their bodies against each other, their breathing getting harsher, more laboured. Jack's hands caressed Ianto's back, his side, his butt. Pushing their bodies closer together, Ianto kissed Jack's eyes. His neck, his lips. Hungry for love. To be loved. Jack allowed Ianto to lift his legs over his shoulders, to penetrate him. No other man had made Jack feel the way he did when Ianto made love to him. Ianto moved slowly, savouring each moment. He watched Jack's face. A face he loved more than life. A face he trusted with his life.

Ianto quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of Jack's body, bringing them both closer to climax. Another minute, and they were both lost in the moments of orgasm. Their bodies, hearts and minds as one in that moment.

After getting his breath back, Ianto let Jack's legs slip from his shoulders, and collapsed against Jack's chest. "God, I love you so much, Cariad."

Jack brushed back wet hair, kissing his forehead. "I love you, too, Yan."

"Mmm, I always feel so safe with you."

Jack smiled to himself.

"Jack."

"Mmm?"

"When I'm….dead, will you remember me in a 1000 years time?"

Jack didn't need to think about it, he answered straight away. "Yes."

"But I'm just a blip in time for you."

"You'll never be a blip in time, not for me. I love you more than any one I have loved in all my life. I have waited for you all my life. I will mourn you….all my life."

Ianto moved to lay next to Jack, wrapped him his arms. "Tomorrow I'm going to buy you a Birthday cake and decorate your office and the boardroom. We'll have a celebration you will never forget."

"What did you get me," Jack asked, tickling Ianto.

Ianto squirmed. "Not telling."

"Mmm, we'll see about that."

"Jack!"


	7. Chapter 7

PF Chapter 7

Jack and Ianto slept well that night, locked in each others arms. They'd made love and were both sated. Both warm in the aftermath of lovemaking.

Jack woke before Ianto the next morning and careful not to wake his lover, gently moved him so he could get out of bed. Ianto just turned over and pulled the covers around his waist.

Grabbing clean clothes from the wardrobe Jack climbed the ladder into his office. It was barely 5am, but Jack couldn't sleep any longer. Something was nagging at him, but he didn't know why or what.

He got dressed then, picking up his mobile phone, Jack checked his messages. He had two. He scrolled to the first one.

_**Thanks for the address, Jack. We're going there in the morning. Tell Ianto I'm sorry, but I just can't speak to him yet, Rhiannon**_

Jack sighed, turning to look at the porthole in the office floor. Then he scrolled to the second message.

_**Called Tad, he didn't want to talk to me. He was really abusive. Ianto was right. I should have listened to him. Called his mobile, it's switched off. Tell him I love him, Jack. Thanks, Rhiannon**_

Jack picked up the note from Ianto's file with the information about his father's whereabouts on it. Recognition hit home.

A noise from behind him, made Jack turned, as Ianto appeared at the top of the ladder, dressed in Jack's shirt from the night before and boxer shorts.

"Morning." Jack said, putting the phone on his desk.

"Morning." Ianto pointed to the phone. "I turned mine off, I don't know why. I don't usually."

"I know." Jack picked up the phone and handed it to Ianto. "Check the messages."

Ianto took the phone and pressed the buttons until the first message came up. Ianto sighed after reading it.

"Read the next one."

Ianto scrolled down. His face changed into a frown.

"I thought he would at least want to see her and her kids." Ianto shrugged. "I wish I knew who put that note in my file."

"Would it change anything?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, I suppose not. But…."

"Let's just say the person had good intentions."

Ianto's head shot up. "You know?"

"Yeah. Figured it out this mirning."

"But your not going to tell me, right?"

"Right. It wouldn't help."

Ianto moved closer to Jack, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

They kissed, Jack snaking his arms around Ianto slim waist.

"Mmm, thank you, Cariad." Jack ran his hands up under the shirt, caressing Ianto's naked back. "So….what did you get me?"

Ianto laughed. "Oh, no. You will have to wait until the party."

"Party, right. Balloons, cake, _**presents **_cards, guests." Jack smiled.

"All of the above, and more, believe me."

Jack swung Ianto round and they sat at Jack's desk, Ianto perched on Jack's lap.

"You are so beautiful first thing in the morning," said Jack, touching Ianto's cheek.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, I'm afraid. Not today."

"Brat!" Jack said, jokingly.

"Yep." Ianto picked up Jack's right hand, looking at the watch. "Fancy going back to bed for a few hours? There is a Birthday present I can let you have now." Ianto smiled wickedly.

"Why, Ianto Jones, whatever could that be?"

Ianto stood, taking hold of Jack's hand. "Come back to bed and I'll show you."

Jack followed.

They made love passionately.

By 8.30am, Jack was in his office working and Ianto was making coffee. Gwen arrived just after. Tosh arrived at 8.40am. They were all drinking coffee by Gwen's workstation when Owen arrived at 8.50am.

"Sorry I'm late. There's this guy outside. I think he's lost. Keeps shoutin' for someone. Couldn't hear who."

Jack turned to Tosh. "Bring up the cameras around the Bay area."

Tosh pressed a few buttons and the monitor showed six separate views of the Bay.

"Oh, God!" said Ianto. "It's Tad."

Jack looked at the horror on Ianto's face.

"But how did he….?"

Jack looked at Tosh. She bowed her head.

"It was me."

Ianto turned to look at her.

"I put that note in your file."

Ianto walked towards her, she backed away.

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought…."

"No! You didn't think." Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "Not today," he said, almost in a whisper.

Jack turned to Tosh. "How did he know to come here?"

Tosh didn't answer.

"Toshiko!"

"I phoned him last night."

Daggers flew from Ianto's eyes "Why would you do that? I told you he was dead. Wasn't that a clue?"

"I….just though….if you knew where he was…."

"It almost turned my sister against me. Did you know that? Do you even care!"

"Of course I care, Ianto. That's why I called him."

Ianto laughed. "I don't believe this!"

Jack stepped forward, laying a hand on Ianto's back. "Do you want to go talk to him? I'll go with you."

"And say what, Jack? Sorry I hit you. I'm not, actually. Shake hands. When hell freezes over." He threw his hands up in frustration. "It's your birthday, for Christsake!"

"Then get it over with, Yan."

Ianto turned to look at Jack, then nodded.

Taking the secret lift, Jack and Ianto appeared by the Water Tower and walked down through Roald Dahl Pass to the carousel. Brin Jones turned on seeing Ianto and Jack approaching.

"Before you start punching my lights out, listen. I was wrong to run out on your all. I just couldn't stay. I wasn't fit to support a family. And I was wrong yesterday. I am proud of you," Brin looked at Jack then back to Ianto. "Very proud. I'll support your choices, whatever they might be." He smiled at Jack.

"You look after my boy, you hear?"

"Trust me, he's in safe hands."

"What about Rhiannon?" asked Ianto.

"I phoned her earlier. We're meeting up over there," Brin pointed to the Millennium Centre. "Been awhile since I spent any time with young kids," he smiled. "Guess I got a lot of years to catch up on."

Ianto nodded.

"I want you in my life, son. But if that's not possible…."

Ianto looked at Jack, he nodded his reply. Brin opened his arms and Ianto melted into the embrace, tears in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

PF Chapter 8

Ianto felt a warmth go through his entire body as his Tad hugged him. It brought a smile to Jack's face and a tear to his eye.

Back at the Hub, Owen was watching Tosh, who was looking at the monitor. She had a hint of a smile on her face. Tosh turned, talking to Owen. He smiled, then picked up the phone, punching in a number.

"Okay. Let's make this party a family affair." Owen smiled a Tosh.

Gwen looked puzzled.

"Is that the Millennium Centre?" he winked at Tosh. "I'd like to book your side room for this afternoon, please." pause. "Yeah, that's right," another pause. "Harper, Owen Harper. Is Gaynor there, please?," pause. "Gaynor, yeah, Owen. Remember you said if I ever needed anything? Well…."

Brin let Ianto go and extended his hand to Jack, who accepted it, then he turned back to Ianto.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, son." His voice trembled. "About raisin' a faggot," he lowered his head. "I still love you no matter what."

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

Brin nodded. "I'm sorry, Ianto, truly I am."

Ianto smiled weakly, and nodded.

"Jack?" Owen in Jack's ear piece.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," said Jack.

Ianto just smiled.

"Go ahead, Owen."

"'ave you got Ianto's sister's phone number?"

"Yes. Why?"

Owen explained, and Jack text it to him.

"I'll leave via the lift. Should be back in an hour or so. Don't let on."

Jack smiled. "I won't. Owen, thanks."

"It was Tosh's idea."

"Would you like coffee?" asked Brin.

Ianto looked at Jack.

"Why don't you two go catch up," he patted Ianto on the back. "I'll see you at work when you're ready."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack made his way back to the Information Centre, while Ianto and his father walked in the direction of the café in the Millennium Centre. Jack knew that Owen would be in there by now, so Ianto wouldn't see him.

Once inside the Hub, Jack went straight to Tosh.

"I understand why you did it, but this sort of thing can't happen again."

Tosh nodded her understanding.

"Oh, and good idea." Jack rubbed her upper arm. "Get onto a bakers, see if you can get cakes and sandwiches delivered to the Centre. Gwen, we need beer, lager and drinks for the kids."

Gwen and Tosh got straight on the phones.

Ianto took the two coffees over to where his father was sitting.

"Have you been in Penarth all this time?" he asked.

"No. I lived in Cardiff for a year. Moved to Penarth when I was offered a job there," Brin sipped his coffee. "So, Ianto, what is it that you do?"

"Er, I'm er, a civil servant."

"And Jack?"

"He's my boss."

Brin smiled. "Treat you well, does he?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing your sister and her family." Brin began to relax. "She told me about you goin' there after you saw me. She didn't mean what she said."

"I know. Rhiannon sent a text to Jack."

"Jack. You….love him, Jack?"

"Yes."

"I can see that he loves you."

Ianto blushed.

"I suppose you can't get time off this afternoon. Would be nice if we all spent time together."

Ianto shook his head. "I don't think so. But we can take a rain check."

Brin put his hand over Ianto's. "I'd like that."

Just then, Ianto's phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID. It was Jack. "Jack."

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but work calls."

"I'll be right there," he put his phone away. "I have to go back to work. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'm gonna have a look around that Red Dragon place and then the Millennium Centre. Your sister said she'd call about 10am."

Ianto stood, extending his hand to his father. Brin took hold of it, pulling Ianto into a fierce hug.

"Don't leave it so long next time," said Ianto, hugging him back.

As Ianto turned to leave, Brin said, "I love you, son."

"Love you, Tad."

Ianto hummed to himself as he made his way back down to the Hub.


	9. Chapter 9

PF Chapter 9

Owen was chatting with Gaynor while she helped blow up and hang the balloons.

"Thanks for letting' us 'ave this room. I remember you telling' me about it."

"No problem. Anything I can do to help. Does the Birthday person know about it?"

"No, 'e doesn't," lied Owen. "We're arranging' food and drink, is that okay?"

Gaynor shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Owen burst the balloon he was blowing up, Gaynor giggled.

Ianto entered the Hub and sort out Jack.

"Blowfish sighting. Bute Park. You and me."

Gwen smiled.

Ianto walked passed Tosh, then stopped and walked back. "Sorry I shouted at you." Then he left with Jack.

Tosh smiled.

Jack winked at both girls as he walked behind Ianto.

"Well," said Gwen, "that's the drink sorted. How are you doin', Tosh?"

"One large Birthday Cake. Three sponge cakes and assorted smaller ones. Plus assorted sandwiches."

They both smiled.

"I wonder how Owen's doin'"

Owen stood back and looked at the room. It was festooned with colourful balloons. The tables had red and blue paper tablecloths on them. A 'Happy Birthday' banner hung at one end of the room. Job done, Owen went back to the Hub. He was glad to see that Ianto and Jack were out on a sighting.

"Everything's ready in the Centre," Owen told Tosh.

"I'm glad everything worked out. I only wanted to help."

"We know that. Anyway, it's turned out okay in the end."

Minutes later the sliding door opened and Ianto and Jack came through with a Blowfish in tow.

"I'll take him down to the cells, Jack."

"Fine. See you in ten."

After Ianto was out of sight, Owen gave Jack the thumbs up sign.

Jack smiled and went up to his office.

Ianto returned from the cells and went straight to the coffee machine to make a pot of coffee for the team. Taking the cups round, Ianto left Jack's until last.

"Tuck our guest away okay, did we?" asked Jack.

"No problem," came the reply. "He had a few choice phrases, but apart from that."

"Good." Jack crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back. "So, you and your father okay now?"

Ianto smiled, sitting opposite Jack. "Yes, fine, thanks."

Jack looked at his watch. "I need a file from the archives," he wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Ianto. "Think you can find it for me? And, yeah, file these away," he handed Ianto three brown folders.

Ianto left.

Jack went out of his office just as Ianto disappeared towards the stairs. Owen looked at Tosh and Gwen who both gave the thumbs up.

"Great." Mouthed Jack.

Getting out his phone, Jack checked hid messages. One message from Rhiannon. _**Will be at the M Centre by 2pm. R**_ Jack checked his watch again. Almost 1.45pm.

He spoke into his mic. "Ianto."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Another sighting. Millennium Centre. Second floor. Get up here, now."

"I haven't found the file."

"Forget it. Now, Ianto."

"On my way."

"Okay, you three get out of here. We'll see you over there."

They left.

Ianto came into the Hub, looking around, he asked. "Where are the others?"

"Gone on ahead," Jack grabbed his greatcoat. "Let's go."

"Just need to do something. I'm right behind you."

Jack smiled. "Make it quick."

Ianto wrote a note, leaving it by the coffee machine, then followed Jack to the lift.

As they made their way across to the Centre, Jack smiled. _**He's gonna be so surprised**_

They entered the Centre and Gaynor pointed towards the stairs. "Room 3a," she told them.

Jack nodded, heading for the stairs.

Back at the Hub, there was a flash of light. The note Ianto left was picked up.

Jack stood outside Room 3a. "You go in first, I'll cover you," he tried to smoother a smile.

Ianto opened the door, his mouth dropped open when he saw his family and friends inside.

"What the…."

Jack slapped him on the back. "Surprise!"

"Jack…."

"It was Toshiko's idea."

Ianto mouthed "Thank you," to Tosh. Then he led Jack over to the table with the cards and cake on. "Happy Birthday, Cariad," he kissed Jack on the cheek.

Jack started opening his cards and then cut the cake.

The party was in full swing when the door opened. Everyone looked around. Ianto was beaming.

There stood The Doctor.

"Happy Birthday, Jack," he said. "I'm your present from Ianto Jones.

Jack looked from The Doctor to Ianto. "How did you….?"

"Don't ask" Ianto laughed.

Jack took him into his arms, kissing him full on the lips in front of everyone. They clapped.

"I love you, Ianto Jones."

"I love you, Jack Harkness."

THE END


End file.
